JACKPOT
by Zecka Fujioka
Summary: Apa kalian pernah ke taman hiburan di mana ada permainan mengambil pemukul lalu, memukul sesuatu sampai tingkatan berwarna kuning itu bisa meraih hadiah berupa Jackpot? Itu ungkapan tentang seorang haters kepada idolanya yang dibenci." Dedicated to S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri V


**JACKPOT  
Written by ****Zecka Fujioka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#46**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rating: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SasuSaku Alternate Universe for fiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** "Apa kalian pernah ke taman hiburan di mana ada permainan mengambil pemukul lalu, memukul sesuatu sampai tingkatan berwarna kuning itu bisa meraih hadiah berupa Jackpot? Itu ungkapan tentang seorang haters kepada idolanya yang dibenci." **Dedicated to S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri V**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekian kalinya mata itu terus memandang aktor baru-baru ini terkenal hanya sekali pentas, memerankan sebuah peran begitu dikagumi oleh masyarakan setempat, tak terkecuali para ibu-ibu, bapak-bapak dan beberapa usia lanjut. Hal ini memicu berbagai pertanyaan di otak gadis dua puluhan tahun ini, mencerna pemikiran orangtuanya tentang seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Biasa saja dia," gerutu Sakura, nama gadis berambut merah muda, sembari bersidekap tak kuasa menahan kejengkelan. "Cakepnya juga tidak terlalu ganteng, tapi mengapa Papa Mama malah menyukai dia. Bukan kriteriaku," dengusnya mematikan layar TV.

Kebiasaan Sakura selalu mendengar cerita dari orangtua dan teman-temannya membahas Uchiha Sasuke sedang memainkan drama penuh tangis lagi ditayangkan di salah satu stasiun televisi. Sakura, yang notabene dari dulu biasa saja menanggapinya menjadi membenci pada laki-laki bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Dari dulu, Sakura begitu menyukai artis cantik dan tampan di layar. Akan tetapi, semenjak Uchiha Sasuke tampil, semua gaya pandangan beralih ke memernontonkan sebuah berita—sangat tidak disukai Sakura sejak dulu. Karena sebuah keterpaksaan, akhirnya Sakura mulai mengalami perubahan, sangat kagum pada pemberitaan tentang masyarakat.

Kini, Sakura duduk bersama orangtuanya sambil menonton TV. Mereka tertawa-tawa, menghiraukan Sakura mendumel sendirian. Bukannya tak suka melihat orangtuanya tertawa, tetapi yang ditayangkan TV membuat ubun-ubun Sakura mengeluarkan asap panas. Kupingnya juga sama, karena Ibunya, Haruno Mebuki, menghebohkan seraya berbinar-binar menatap Uchiha Sasuke sedang menampilkan karakter cool. Sakura mendecak dengan cara mengejek.

"Lihat, Pa, ganteng sekali Sasuke!" ujar Mebuki heboh. "Coba kita jodohkan Sasuke dengan Sakura, pasti cucu-cucu kita cantik dan ganteng seperti mereka berdua," tambahnya lagi, memberikan sebuah rona merah di pipi Mebuki.

Sakura terperangah. "Apa? Mama mau jodohkan aku dengan laki-laki sok ganteng itu?!" decak Sakura. "Aku tidak mau! Aku benci sama dia! Enak saja mengalihkan perhatian orangtuaku!"

"Sakura!" bentak Mebuki, marah dan berkacak pinggang. "Jangan sampai kamu berkata begitu, Sayang. Benci dan cinta itu beda tipis. Dan, hatimu tidak akan membiarkanmu diberi sebuah kebencian selamanya kecuali kamu mau menjadi psikopat," ejek Mamanya membuat Sakura melongo.

"Iih, Mama!" sungut Sakura. "Mama kenapa memilih dia, daripada aku!"

"Mama tidak membela siapa-siapa," sela Mebuki, tersenyum lembut. "Mama 'kan, hanya bicara dari hati ke hati, Sayang." Mebuki kembali melihat ke layar TV. "Gyaaa! Sasuke benar-benar keren, Papa! Dia bisa memerankan karakternya dengan baik!" serunya memekik kegirangan.

Sakura menganga melihat Mamanya begitu gembira. Tak suka pada Sasuke selalu mengundang perhatian Mamanya, Sakura beranjak pergi. Kizashi dan Mebuki hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah anaknya, menurutnya sangat lucu.

.

.

Sekarang, Sakura berubah jadi haters. Makhluk membenci segala sesuatunya berhubungan dengan orang dibencinya. Sebagaimana pun caranya, Sakura sesering mungkin mencari tahu tentang keseharian Uchiha Sasuke. Mengintipnya ke mana pun Sasuke pergi. Menyelinap masuk ke apartment begitu besarnya. Memotret apa-apa saja kebutuhan Sasuke menurutnya bisa dijadikan balasan dendam.

Sasuke, mengetahui gerak geriknya diikuti, menghela napas. Tentu saja, selain fans-fans begitu menyukainya, Sasuke pasti memiliki haters atau kelompok sering dikabarkan menceritakan perbuatan buruknya ke media biar para wartawan akan menginterogasinya. Tetapi, Sasuke bukanlah orang terhasut segala caci maki dibuat haters. Berkat haters, Sasuke tidak mungkin berada di sini sampai sekarang.

Sasuke juga mengetahui adanya kilasan blitz, selalu mengintai ke mana pun dan apa pun dilakukan. Tak jarang ada begitu terobsesi kepadanya, padahal para fans-fans begitu mencintainya tak pernah sekalipun terang-terangan melakukan hal-hal menjatuhkan harga diri.

Lebih tepatnya, urat malu diindahkan dan disimpan baik-baik. Soal itu bakal diselesaikan setelah ini, itu pemikiran haters.

.

.

Tak tahan lagi, Sasuke mendekati sosok selalu mengikuti ke mana pun Sasuke pergi. Mengambil paksa kamera dan membantingnya ke tanah. Kesabaran Sasuke habis, dan itu tadi adalah sudah berada di ambang batas.

"Mau kamu apa?"

Terkaget-kaget karena kamera dipaksa diambil oleh oknum dibenci gadis berambut merah muda tersebut, Sakura tak berniat melepas kacamata dan maskernya kemudian melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Aku tidak takut padamu!"

Sasuke berdecih, tak suka ada seseorang mengalihkan pertanyaan ke jawaban tidak jelas seperti itu. Meraih kacamata, mendapati warna hijau bersinar menatapnya garang. Dilihat ciri-cirinya, jenis kelamin sang penguntit adalah seorang perempuan.

"Hebat juga, kamu. Bisa mengambil milikku seenaknya tanpa meminta izin. Kamu tidak punya malu, ya?" tanyanya lagi, menahan kesabaran.

"Memangnya tidak boleh mengetahui semua yang dimiliki oleh orang kubenci?" tantangnya membuat Sasuke mendengus geli. "Tidak usah ketawa. Karena kamu akan mendapat balasan dariku," balasnya kesal.

Melipat tangan di depan dada, Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Biasanya orang yang suka mengatakan dirinya membenci, tidak seharusnya mengetahui apa dilakukan orang dibencinya, bukan? Itu tandanya kamu menyukai aku, tapi …," ada jeda sejenak. "Kamu menutupinya menggunakan metode dilakukan haters. Hanya orang berpikiran picik tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran haters."

"Maksudmu, aku ini berpikiran picik?" sungutnya tak terima.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Aku tidak mengatakan kamu itu berpikiran picik. Tapi, itu artinya kamu memang haters. Sebuah perasaan suka dan cinta, tapi ditutupi dengan ketidak sukaan atau kebencian mendalam. Hanya karena tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa kamu menyukai dan mencintai aku," lanjutnya menohok jantung Sakura.

"Si—siapa bilang aku menyukai dan mencintai kamu?" tolaknya membantah semua perkataan Sasuke.

"Meski mulut berbicara," tunjuk Sasuke ke mulut Sakura kemudian beralih ke dagu dan mengangkatnya agar menatapnya intens. "Tapi, otak, hati dan gerak tubuhmu memperjelas semuanya bahwa kamu mencintaiku. Sayangnya, mulut selalu menolak."

Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke memegang dagunya, menunjuk dengan gusar tepat di wajah Sasuke. "Kamu akan kubalas!" katanya, akhirnya melenggang pergi.

Sasuke pun tertawa puas, penuh kemenangan.

"Hm, menarik."

.

.

Berita mencengangkan menggemparkan kota dihuni oleh Sasuke dan Sakura. Berita itu mengaitkan dirinya, Uchiha Sasuke, telah melakukan pelecehan kepada seseorang yang tertuju ke manajernya merupakan sepupunya sendiri.

Sasuke, duduk diam sembari menonton percakapan antara wartawan dengan perempuan yang pernah ditemuinya beberapa waktu lalu. Senyum simpul Sasuke menandakan Sasuke sangat suka aksi Sakura begitu berani mengatakan itu di hadapannya, tetapi tidak menyulut kemarahan Sasuke.

"Ya ampun, berita ini pasti mengagetkan orangtuamu, Sasuke," kata Sai, selaku manajernya. "Mau ditaruh di mana mukaku."

Sasuke berdecak. "Sai, Sai, itu berarti kamu ada hati denganku, ya?"

"Apa?!" Sai melotot. "Enak saja aku ada hati denganmu! Begini-begini, aku normal tahu! Dan aku punya pacar."

"Boleh saja malu, Sai, aku tahu itu. Tapi, membalas dan mengonfirmasi semuanya kepada media pasti akan membuat gadis itu tertawa gembira. Hatinya pasti belum puas, seterusnya." Sasuke berdiam diri sambil mengamati lekuk wajah Sakura tersenyum kemenangan.

"Belum puas? Maksudnya dia akan melakukan itu, lagi? Serius?" tanya Sai bertubi-tubi.

"Yap, haters memang begitu, 'kan? Dia akan memerkeruh suasana. Tidak puas, dia akan mencari berita lagi buat dijadikan hiburan untuknya. Yang penting hati senanglah. Memang begitu bagi orang suka jahil?" sahut Sasuke datar.

"Berarti gadis itu melakukan ini …," Sasuke memotong perkataan Sai.

"Ada alasan di mana setiap haters melakukan ini, meski tidak jarang mereka mengungkapkannya kepada semua orang merupakan orang terdekat haters."

Sai diam setelah mendengar lontaran kalimat dari Sasuke, mengalihkan ke benda kotak panjang menayangkan seorang gadis tersenyum penuh arti kepada para wartawan.

" _Soal itu, kenapa tidak dikonfirmasi kepada pihak yang terkait. Bukannya dia paling tahu segala hal daripada aku baru mengetahuinya kemarin?"_

Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak, mengejutkan Sai terpana menatap Sasuke kali pertama mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu. Sasuke bangkit berdiri, merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Sebelum menutup pintu kamar, Sasuke berkata kepada Sai.

"Jika agensi menelepon untuk konfirmasi, bilang saja aku tidak perduli apa dikatakan wartawan atau di mulut gadis itu. Biar aku sendiri saja yang berkata ke gadis itu, tepat di muka dia!" katanya datar, mengeluarkan intimidasi begitu kuat.

Sai mengangguk. "Oke."

.

.

Berita heboh tersebut mengirimkan sinyal untuk Sakura dari Mebuki yang terang-terangan tak suka melihat Sakura menyatakan semua pengutaraan itu kepada pihak lain yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Buat apa Sakura menjelaskan itu kepada semua orang, jelas-jelas tidak pernah disakiti oleh Uchiha Sasuke?

"Belajarlah dewasa sedikit, Sakura," ceramah Mebuki menginterogasi Sakura di ruangan keluarga. "Mama tidak mengajarimu yang senantiasa menyakiti orang lain. Kalau mau selesaikan, selesaikanlah kepada orang tertentu. Ini 'kan, masalah kamu dengannya. Bukan semua orang dengan Sasuke. Apa salah dia, Sayang?"

"Dia menjengkelkan!" bela Sakura untuk dirinya sendiri. "Masa dia mengatakan aku menyukainya, tapi menutupi perasaan itu akibat ketidak sukaan aku terhadapnya? Jelas-jelas aku membencinya, Ma!"

Mebuki mengembuskan napas panjang. "Jika itu benar setelah kamu mengetahuinya, kamu mau apa? Mau membantah lagi? Tidak mau menerima kenyataan?" Dielus rambut Sakura, lembut. "Sayang, tidak selamanya kita sendirian di dunia ini. Semua orang dilahirkan berpasang-pasangan. Di dunia lain setelah mati, kita juga akan berpasangan. Tidak ada yang hidup sendiri. Buat apa ada Tuhan, kalau kita terlahir ke dunia ini penuh kesendirian? Berarti kamu tidak akan lahir tanpa Tuhan yang menuntunmu lahir ke dunia ini, di antara kami."

"Tapi, Ma …." Sakura berniat menolak.

"Sakura, meski kamu berkata kepada semua orang bahwa kamu begini-begitu, tapi … orang yang berpikiran luas maupun positif bakalan tahu bahwa kamu hanya ingin orang yang kamu benci itu melihat ke arahmu." Mebuki memberi ulasan senyum simetris. "Begini, ketika kamu memberitakan bahwa kamu disakiti oleh seseorang dan menyebarkan ke publik, itu artinya kamu berharap ada orang-orang mengelilingimu dan memberi kesabaran padamu. Tapi, tidak jarang semua orang perduli, Sayang. Yang dibutuhkan mereka itu cerita biar rasa penasaran mereka tidak membludak."

"Artinya?"

"Bahkan kamu terus memasang di setiap-setiap tulisanmu tentang orang itu, artinya kamu mencintai, menyukai dan menyayangi orang itu meski kamu selalu mengatakan benci, tidak suka, tidak sayang, muak melihatnya." Dipeluk tubuh Sakura, erat. "Biarpun mulut menolak, hati yang merupakan milik Tuhan, tak mampu menyayangkan bahwa kamu begitu menyayangi dia. Jangan menampik semua rasa, kecuali kamu berdosa. Kasihan hatimu, menyiksa diri. Karena dia tidak puas, karena tidak memiliki belahan jiwa."

Sakura memerah malu mendengarnya, Mebuki mencubit pipi Sakura. "Ma, sakiiiit!" ringisnya mengusap pipi yang dicubit.

"Mengerti, Sakura?"

"Agak mengerti. Sedikit," kekeh Sakura bercanda.

.

.

Sudah berapa lama Sakura menunggu konfirmasi dari Sasuke tidak ada kabar sama sekali. Sakura mengira Sasuke akan marah dan menyatakan semua itu tidak benar dihadapan para wartawan dan semua masyarakat. Akan tetapi, lebih dari sebulan, Sasuke menghilang ditelan bumi. Apakah mungkin, Sakura telah menyakiti hatinya makanya Sasuke pergi?

"Ugh, kenapa sebal begini?" Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Padahal aku berniat membalasnya, tapi ini sudah sebulan. Mana tidak ada kabarnya sama sekali," gerutunya.

Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang miliknya, meraih bantal dan membenamkannya di sana. Air mata menetes pelan sembari mengingat betapa malunya dia mengatakan itu kepada wartawan. Rasa bersalah jadi menderanya, dihantam keras.

"Aku harus meminta maaf, padanya."

Sakura bergegas turun dari ranjang, mengambil mantelnya dan keluar dari kamar. Sebelum keluar rumah, Sakura melihat Mebuki tersenyum lembut terhadapnya. Diyakini, Sakura tahu apa maksud senyum lembut itu. Sakura berpamitan ke Mebuki.

"Doakan aku ya, Ma!"

.

.

Berada di depan pintu kamar di apartment mewah, Sakura memilin ujung mantelnya berharap salam dari sosok itu tidak membuatnya menciut dan lari terbirit-birit karena ketakutan. Dia belum meminta maaf.

"Kamu menyadarinya?"

Sakura tersentak kaget mendengar suara di samping kiri telinganya, menelengkan ke arah lelaki tersenyum tipis. Sakura mendadak merasakan aliran air di pelupuk mata, siap membanjiri pipinya.

"Merindukan, he?"

"A—aku minta maaf." Sakura menunduk.

"Kumaafkan." Sakura mendongak, sumringah. "Tapi, kamu harus jadi pacarku karena seenaknya mengumbar berita tidak jelas seperti itu." Sakura cemberut. "Kalau menolak, kamu akan tahu akibatnya."

"Kenapa tidak menampiknya?" tanya Sakura penasaran, mengalihkan ancaman nyata dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. "Kamu 'kan, bisa menyatakan di depan konferensi pers tentang berita yang aku buat."

"Buat apa?" tanya Sasuke balik. "Aku tidak perduli penilaian mereka tentangku. Mereka 'kan, tidak tahu apa-apa. Justru malah aku merasa bersalah kalau aku menampiknya di depan wartawan. Yang ada kamu akan dihina-hina karena memberitakan sebuah berita tidak jelas." Diusap pipi Sakura penuh kelembutan. "Aku bukan orang sekeji itu. Aku masih punya hati, hati demi menyelamatkan seseorang yang kusayangi. Dan aku ini tahu diri juga."

"Kamu terlalu baik," gerutu Sakura. "Kenapa malah membelaku? Aku 'kan, banyak berbuat salah padamu."

"Cukup hanya orang menyayangiku dan kusayangi yang tahu semua penjelasanku. Mereka sangat tahu aku, buat apa aku meminta mereka membelaku. Yang mereka perdulikan adalah hanya rasa penasaran menjadi-jadi. Tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Lihat saja, hanya karena berita itu banyak juga yang membenciku. Artinya, mereka setengah-setengah menyukaiku kecuali ada yang mengkritik tepat di hadapanku bukan di depan semua publik."

"Itu baru teman yang baik," lanjut Sakura tersenyum. "Berkata di depan orang tersebut ketimbang main di belakang, ngomong di depan banyak orang. Lalu, kamu tidak malu mendengar berita yang aku sebabkan?"

"Tentu saja aku malu mendengar berita itu," sahut Sasuke,"dari mulut manismu." Sasuke menjawil bibir ranum Sakura, mengecupnya pelan. "Tapi, yang lebih malu lagi orang yang berkata di depan semua orang jelas-jelas belum tahu aku banget. Lebih malu lagi, ke depannya dia merasakan arti penyesalan mendalam."

"Seperti aku ini," kekeh Sakura memeluk Sasuke. "Makasih atas penerimaanmu."

"Selagi kamu berbicara di depanku, tidak masalah." Sasuke membalas pelukan tersebut. "Anggaplah kamu mengkritik karena aku terlalu dekat dengan manajerku. Aku terima kritikanmu. Bukannya itu artinya selalu menerima pendapat orang?"

Mereka berdua tertawa geli.

"Jadi, apa hadiahnya?"

"Hadiahnya, terima kasih memberi aku tingkatan rasa berturut-turut dan menghadiahkan aku sebuah Jackpot di hatiku bahwa aku begitu menyukaimu."

Sasuke tersenyum, menundukkan kepala lalu memiringkannya. Melumat bibir Sakura di depan pintu kamar Sasuke langsung terbuka, melihat pemandangan panas di depan. Sai hampir pingsan di tempat, menyuruh mereka berhenti.

"Sialan kalian, jangan di depanku! Apa kalian tahu aku baru saja putus dengan pacarku!"

Di antara ciuman tersebut, Sasuke dan Sakura tergelak kencang. Tidak perduli mengerucutnya bibir Sai yang sebal atas tingkah mereka berdua yang mengumbar kemesraan di depan pintu kamar keduanya.

.

" _Ketahuilah, kebencian dan kecintaan itu ada benang tipis yang menghalangi. Lagi pula, kontrolnya diri sendiri tak bisa mengendalikan akhirnya menggebu-gebu tertahan sebuah kebencian bertaraf internasional, yaitu ego bercampur gengsi. Akan tetapi, semua itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Kendali tersebut pastilah akan berputar menuju sasarannya. Dan ketahuilah, selamanya mempunyai rasa cinta itu. Tapi, gunakan logika baik agar tidak terpuruk bernama lubangnya sakit hati."_ **(Filosofi dari arti di kalimat prompt #46)**

 **[The End]**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Jika kalian ketahui, saya juga haters lho. Wkwkwk!  
Saya baru tahu itu kemarin, sejak banyaknya peristiwa-peristiwa menghebohkan terjadi di media social. Artinya, saya menyayangi mereka dalam bentuk dibuat haters sendiri. _Benci di depan, ternyata sayang di dalam. Mulut yang berkata benci, tetapi hati sebaliknya yang berkata sayang dan cinta. Gengsilah memutus semuanya, kekeras kepalaan juga, ego lebih mendominasi._ Tahulah, takut diceramahi atau mendengar kenyataan pahit pasti menohok hati apabila semua dikatakan jelas.

Duh, ane jadi pada curhat #PelukEratSuami

 **Zecka Fujioka, 19 Juli 2015**


End file.
